Smile It Away
by 6Ftunder
Summary: Because by serving him he expected he wouldn't feel the pain anymore, she wanted more, he was unsure, because of that he just lost her. It was him that caused the pain this time. -OC story- -Break X OC X Gil, bittersweet...


ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Sort off... O_O I mean.. They have phones and all.. How bout let's just take the time setting in Kuroshitsuji? They have a phone their... :")

A/N. This is a OC story, because I'm getting tired of saying -reader- every single time... This is my first time making a Pandora Hearts story so it would seem... ...Rather awkward, but all my fan fictions seem awkward... ….So.

I seem to never be able to create something that's actually worth reading to.

Don't like it... Leave it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

_Summary_. Because by serving him he expected he wouldn't feel the pain anymore, she wanted more, he was unsure, because of that he just lost her. It was him that caused the pain this time. -OC story- -slight Break X OC X slight Gil, it's a slight cause it's a bittersweet romance...

* * *

One shot story

"Hello." She greeted smiling cheekily, she pursed her lips looking at the man in front of her, she narrowed her eyes slightly he seemed to be guarded, she looked into his glazed eyes that looked like molten gold it was rather an odd eye color that contrasted greatly on his black locks and pale skin.

"Hello." He greeted in return and nodding at her.

"Gilbert!" A man exclaimed as they were both suddenly tackled with a man that had snow colored hair and vivid red eyes.

"Break!" the raven haired man shouted angrily lifting the weight of the new comer as to not crush the blue haired girl beside him.

"I see you've met Ren." Break pointed out, Gilbert grunted. "Get off us you clown, you're heavy."

Break grinned but otherwise complied, Ren took the chance observe the two people that surrounded her.

A raven haired man with peculiar golden eyes supporting a black fedora (looks like a fedora to me) and trench coat. Another man with silver hair parted in a way that covered his left eye but non the less showing off his vibrant scarlet right eye, and of course her, with her midnight blue hair and chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

They were rather an odd group.

* * *

"Where's Break?" Ren asked flopping down on a seat on the cafe, she stared at Gilbert in front of her casually sipping his tea looking quite comfortable.

"He said he couldn't make it." Gil pointed out, Ren sighed and gestured for a waitress ordering coffee, she didn't quite like tea very much, her first tea Earl Grey, which was ginger... A bad experience enough said.

"He seemed to be doing this a lot." Ren said starting up a conversation, it was starting to become awkward.

"Yeah." Gil nodded and opened a book.

Ren looked at him and lick her lips a habit she got when she decided to stop biting it.

"Do you..." She winced at the highness of pitch, she looked at her lap and cleared her throat.

"Are you available this weekend?" She asked she cursed in her mind at the hopeful sound of it.

"I'm not looking for a relationship." He bluntly stated, Ren opened her mouth gaping like a fish and stared at him in shock, then her eyes widen in realization.

"Uh, ah.." She shut her mouth her cheeks collecting a dusty hue of red.

"I'm not too." she whispered breaking the silence that warped over to them, she smiled at the waitress and gave her the money and accepted the coffee.

"I just moved in an apartment here, I just hoped that maybe you could help me unload? I wanted to ask Break but he hasn't been answering any of my calls." Ren shyly muttered but loud enough for him to hear, she looked at the brown colored drink in her mug and took a sip gently noticing how hot it was.

Gilbert looked at her from his book and stared at her with apologetic eyes, he didn't mean to judge.

He sighed angrily to himself, which the girl on the other end thought was because of her and looked down like a kicked puppy.

"I would love to help you." Gilbert huskily said and looked at her with alluring eyes, she looked up her eyes beaming with happiness and gave him a megawatt smile.

"Thank you!" Ren exclaimed.

* * *

"You two seemed to be getting close." Break commented sitting lazily on her sofa munching on some cake Ren bought on the bakery.

"I guess." Ren shrugged out but still the lone eye on Break was only focused on her, his mouth opening every now and then swallowing a whole slice of cake.

Ren was leaning on the kitchen counter right at the side of the sofa were Break lounged.

"Are you two getting serious?" Break suddenly said and sat up abruptly, patting a seat next to him gesturing her to sit down.

"I don't know." Ren smiled, on the inside she was confused and a slightly bit muffled.

"What do you mean by I don't know?" Break asked swallowing another slice.

"I'm just going with the flow." she said and took her mug nestling it with both her hands and sat beside him crossed legs.

"Are you falling for him Ren." Break said seriously, Ren glanced up from her drink and looked at Break, she clicked her tongue and shifted nervously.

"I willed myself not to." Ren whispered looking down like a dejected child.

Break sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew this would happen, he cursed out loud startling the timid girl. He looked at Ren and lifted his hand to make her look at him.

"Ren, that guy's been through hell and back, you can't possibly be in love with him." He reasoned, he didn't know why he did, on another circumstance he would have never cared, but it seemed that Ren made through his cold heart.

"Being in love in this kind of world is a crucial thing." He whispered to her his breath filling up her nose with the scent of sugar and sweets.

Ren stared at him confused, she caught on some hidden meaning behind his words, she just didn't know what the underlying words meant nor was she even sure Break would actually tell her.

"I don't want to see you cry over someone like him." Break spat, his words filled with venom and malice, he sighed at the loss of patience and hastily stood up.

"I'll be gone for a while." He called to his shoulder at the frozen shocked Ren, he shook his head clearing it up and went out her door closing it softly behind him.

* * *

Break stood at the hallway clearly taking fact that Ren was only a door away.

He glared distastefully at the man who was staring unblinking at the door he just went through.

"How about you just tell her?" Break asked him giving him his usual smile, only this time his eyes looked more older than he really was.

Raven looked at him but not really on him, he sighed and looked to the side, he closed his eyes and opened them again, he then walked away from him with no intention of ever going back.

"You coward." Break muttered, and went under a table with no one knowing he then disappeared that only he, knew how.

* * *

"Beeep... Beeep... Beeep..." Ren slammed the phone shut, treacherous tears falling down her face.

"Come on Break, at least you would talk to me." Ren whispered and calling the other man the same thing happening.

"Why wont they talk to me?" Ren asked to no one as she brought up her knees to her chest leaning her head in.

She looked up unblinking at the ceiling of her apartment feeling highly dejected.

Ren lost count on how many times she's tried calling them, lost count on how many time she went to places she was sure they would be in, places that the three of them used to hang out.

But neither both of them ever showed up once.

* * *

She looked through his lone scarlet eye and gave him a genuine but soft smile that rendered him speechless, she didn't scream nor did she even looked at him with pity, it was just a smile that she gave to each and every person she met no matter what kind of people they were.

"My name's Ren." She introduced holding up her hand for him to shake, he looked at the outstretched hand and scoffed at it before looking back at the scenery on the window sill he was sitting on.

Ren furrowed her brows at him confused and thought for a moment, she never got along well with people her age or in general to any kind of people at all, she didn't knew why she even approached the anti social man, it was just that the door was open and he was all alone.

She saw herself in him.

She knew how it meant to be alone, it was never a happy feeling she didn't want anyone to feel the same void she felt.

She sighed and patted through her pockets and took out a sucker putting it in her mouth tasting the sweet sugar cheering up her kid self almost instantly, she stared at the silver haired man as if he was a puzzle waiting to be solved. She looked at the ground dejectedly and took out another lollipop handing it out to the him.

"Want some?" She offered, the man gave no indication of hearing her, she rolled her eyes and took his hand startling him and gave him the sucker.

"See you later!" She beamed at the confused guy and skipped out of the room closing the door more securely this time, after all she only went here because the door was opened.

* * *

She looked at the raven haired man in front of her, years had gone by but she still haven't forgotten.

She stared at the piercing eyes of Gilbert, to her it seemed colder than she remembered.

"Raven?" A blonde teen asked clearly confused to what was going on.

"What?" Her voice cracked, as she closed it yet again and bit her lip, she went back to the bad habit too.

"Oz." Gilbert -Raven- cut the blonde teen off to whatever the boy was supposed to say.

Ren looked at the blonde teen then back to the man she knew she loved and thought that loved her back, she never blamed him, he actually did said that he would never love her yet she still continued on that hopeless thought in her mind of loving him and getting love back in return.

"How's Break?" She asked concerned for her other friend's safety.

"He's good." Gilbert answered back stiffly, he wanted to say something more, apologizing would be the first, disappearing without a trace and breaking her heart... Also his.

He opened his mouth wanting to ask her to come back to him but he just closed it again and looked at the pavement.

"I'm seeing that your on good condition." Ren pointed out digging her nails on her palm her knuckles turning white.

She wanted to scream, throw her arms around him, hit him to obliviousness.

"Hey Raven where are we going let's go?" a voice interrupted, Ren looked at the source only to find another teen, only a girl this time, she wore a red dress and scowl on her face

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good bye." She said life draining out her voice Gilbert looked at her his face betraying nothing but his eyes showing all his emotions.

"Can you say good bye to Break for me too?" Ren asked her head tipping to a nod and scurrying her way to whatever place she was headed, she wasn't sure where.

She never did gave them a proper good bye.

Gilbert stared at the retreating back of the girl and took off his hat clutching it tightly in his hands.

This was what he wanted, he wanted to do the rejecting rather than him getting pained.

"You fool." a voice said, Gilbert closed his eyes, it was a voice he knew all too well, a voice of a clown.

Of course he knew it was her that was supposed to be hurt... So then why on earth did his heart felt like being shattered into pieces?

* * *

Give your heart a break...


End file.
